La maldición de la rosa
by lilyreiss
Summary: Ella siempre había estado sola y, de todas formas...¿Quién no ha deseado alguna vez un ángel de la guarda?
1. prólogo

Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, así que aquí traigo otra paranoia laaaaaaaaarga de narices jajajaj. Espero que les guste, no olviden comentar para darme su opinión, sigue siendo más que bienvenida!

Ymir y Christa no me pertenecen, si así fuese...*risa malévola (?)*

* * *

Bajó del autobús semi-vacío y se acurrucó mejor en su abrigo, un tanto gastado. El vaho era su único compañero en las desiertas calles de la ciudad. Las farolas contrastaban con la negrura, y su luz rebotaba en la nieve que cubría todo. Tenía miedo, por lo que procuraba andar algo rápido. Tenía que cruzar aún dos manzanas andado para llegar a su casa, y aún así tendría miedo, lo sabía. Vivía sola desde hacía poco tiempo, desde que pudo irse legalmente de casa de su padre. Él la trataba como la causa de todos sus males, recordándola que el que su madre estuviese muerta era su culpa. Quizás era verdad. Su pecho se encogió y unas lágrimas amenazaron con asomar a sus ojos, pero se las secó de un fuerte manotazo y siguió su camino. Llegó al parque y se dispuso a cruzarle cuando, al mirar arriba, vio una estrella fugaz.

-Desearía...-susurró, poniendo las manos junto a su corazón y cerrando los ojos-tener a alguien que me quisiese. Que cuidase de mí.

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa. Tras ducharse, se metió en la cama, abrazando un osito de peluche que lograba frenar su alocado corazón. Era su único compañero entre esos muros. Odiaba tener que estar sola. Cerró los ojos, sollozando de nuevo, hasta que el sueño la pudo. La ventana se abrió y cerró, dejando entrar algo de nieve. Una figura se movió por la habitación sin hacer ruido, tapó a la chica y la secó las lágrimas. Sus ojos ámbar pasearon por la sala hasta que encontró las cosas de la rubia. Metió un pétalo de rosa negro en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora y volvió a salir. Entre sueños, a la durmiente la pareció ver algo que estiraba sus alas y subía de golpe, perdiéndose de vista, pero tenía tanto sueño que no podía enfocar bien. Lo tomó como su imaginación y se abandonó de nuevo

* * *

Solo es un prólogo cortito, mañana colgaré el primer capítulo si puedo...y si me demostráis que la historia tiene buena aceptación! :3


	2. Chapter 1

Tuve ciertos asuntos ayer(visita familiar sorpresa :3) y no pude subir el capítulo 1, lo sientooooo T^T pero aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten, un saludooo :D

* * *

El despertador sonó, como todos los días, a las seis de la mañana. Lo apagó sin abrir los ojos y se arrastró medio dormida hasta el baño, donde logró despejarse mojándose la cara. Tras prepararse todo lo rápido que pudo, salió corriendo hacia su trabajo. Llegó a la pequeña panadería dos minutos antes de que abriese. Vio a su compañera llegar y la dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola Sasha.

-Buenos días, Krista.

Sacó las llaves y levantaron la valla metálica de la puerta entre las dos. Ella se puso el delantal y se metió en la trastienda a cocinar, mientras la rubia se ponía su uniforme y se ponía tras la barra. No tardó mucho en llegar uno de sus clientes habituales. Un hombre bajito, trajeado, con cara de malas pulgas.

-Buenos días señor Ackerman, ¿lo de siempre?

-Si, gracias.

Le entregó una bolsa con un bollo, y un vaso de café caliente. Él pago, sin olvidar su propina habitual, y se dio la vuelta con la elegancia que le caracterizaba. Pasó un largo rato de trasiego hasta que otros tres chicos que ya conocía entraron, también clientes habituales del lugar. Una asiática de rostro frío, el cual dulcificó al ver a la chica; un rubito de inquietos ojos azules, que la dedicó una agradable sonrisa y un castaño de penetrante mirada bosque que apenas la miró a la cara, ya que se lanzó contra el escaparate de los dulces.

-¿Qué queréis?

-¡Pasteles!

-Tenemos una fiesta de inauguración del piso nuevo, ¿Queréis venir Sasha y tú?

-Yo no puedo, tengo planes-mintió-Se lo digo a Sasha, seguro que se acerca.

-Vale, adiós

-¡Chao!

Les despidió con la mano, y según salieron una mueca triste ensombreció su rostro. No tenía nada que hacer. Nunca tenía nada que hacer. De nuevo la soledad la golpeó como un mazo en pleno estómago, haciéndola ahogarse con sus lágrimas contenidas. No pensaba permitirse llorar, no allí. El trabajo era el único sitio en el que se permitía apartarse un poco de la realidad, como si fuese un mundo paralelo. Allí todos eran amables con ella, y ella con ellos. Su compañera era una gran chica, trabajadora, simpática, y siempre trataba de hacerla socializar, al igual que los jóvenes que acababan de entrar. Pero algo la decía que no podía. Quizá fuese el miedo a que la dañasen de nuevo, o el miedo a no encajar, pero siempre que la ofrecían compañía su boca decía no casi antes de que la explicasen a dónde la estaban invitando. Quería creer que podría cambiar eso con el tiempo, aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil. Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda, como si alguien la estubiese mirando. Miró hacia ambos lados, detrás suyo y a la puerta, pero no había nadie. Se dijo que solo había sido su imaginación y se dispuso a seguir trabajando. Sasha la llamó a gritos desde la trastienda para que la ayudase a reponer, y ella corrió a hacerlo. Por mucho que lo achacase a su imaginación, la sensación no se iba. Pasó la mañana, hasta que cerraron a las dos y media. Otras chicas las tomarían el relevo por la tarde. La pequeña salió de nuevo al frío invernal, poniendo las manos ante su rostro para calentarlas. Al otro lado de la calle, alguien la miraba. Una figura alta, vestida de riguroso negro, con túnica, botas altas y capa con capucha, que solo permitía verla la boca. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la había visto, sonrió de medio lado y apartó un tanto la capa. Unas inmensas alas negras se desplegaron a su espalda. Los ojos de Krista se abrieron en sobremanera. Su bolsillo comenzó a quemar, y metió la mano por inercia. Palpó dentro hasta que encontró algo suave. Un pétalo de rosa negro. La extraña figura alada movió los labios y, a pesar de estar muy lejos la una de la otra, la pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-Tuya-susurró con una enigmática y profunda voz de mujer.

-¡Espera!-fue a cruzar, pero un autobús la obligó a parar. Cuando volvió a mirar, la figura había desaparecido-Genial...me estoy volviendo loca.

Miró su mano. El trozo de flor aún reposaba en ella. Se la guardó, negó con la cabeza y siguió andando hacia la parada. Desde el tejado cercano, unos ojos ámbar siguieron detenidamente sus pasos.

-Al fin...-se relamió los labios y, de un solo movimiento firme, alzó el vuelo y se perdió entre las nubes bajas.

* * *

Aquí está. No es muy largo, lo sé, pero bueno no soy buena con laaaaargos capítulos. Espero sus comentariooos *carita de cachorro* Pleaaaaaase *-* (Esto sería una carita adorable de cachorro? Nah, creo que no jajaj)


	3. Chapter 2

Voy con prisa, llego tarde por acabar de subir el capítulo! Si mis amigos no me matan por hacerles esperar, mañana va el siguiente! Saludooos C:

* * *

Estuvo corriendo hasta las nueve y media por la orilla del río, a las afueras de la ciudad. Cogió el autobús, y para las diez y media llegó a última parada. De nuevo el oscuro y solitario camino hasta su barrio. Odiaba aquello, pero no había alternativa. Cogió aire y echó valor. Apartó sus pensamientos de la realidad, fantaseando con que al día siguiente era su día libre. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir hasta las tantas y olvidarse del mundo. Comenzó a imaginar que podría hacer. Quizá viese una película sentada en el sofá, con las luces apagadas y un enorme bol de palomitas, o acabase ese libro que no conseguía leer nunca, aunque quería. También podría tirarse la mañana en la bañera, con el agua tibia y las sales de rosa que la regaló Sasha en su último cumpleaños, o estar en la cama escuchando música hasta que el estómago la suplicase levantarse a comer. Sabía que acabaría haciendo limpieza general, y que por la tarde estaría tan cansada que dormiría hasta que su alarma la avisase de que tenía que salir a entrenar, pero en sus veinte minutos sobrantes de la mañana...Iba tan centrada en esto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La adelantaron por la izquierda y la frenaron el paso dos jóvenes. Se dio la vuelta todo lo rápido que pudo, pero otros dos más la esperaban ahí. Apretó los puños, poco más podía hacer, y se esperó lo peor. Todos llevaban camisetas de tirantes negras, pantalones pirata vaqueros y deportivas. También tenían el mismo tatuaje en el hombro. Krista conocía la marca, era la banda que mandaba en esa zona. No solían molestar demasiado, a no se que otro grupo tratase de quedarse con el barrio. También se alteraban de vez en cuando, no se sabía por qué, y robaban a alguna que otra desvalida. Estaba segura de que, en aquella ocasión, la había tocado a ella.

-¿Que pasa, preciosa? Te noto tensa-sus amigos rieron-Vamos, pareces lista, ya deberías saber que queremos.

-No tengo nada-mintió con voz firme.

-Ohh...ya veo...es una pena. Aunque...-se acercó. Ella dio un paso atrás-Eres muy mona...quizá podríamos entretenernos de otra forma.

La agarró del brazo, y la pequeña trató de zafarse desesperadamente. El coro de murmullos y risas, el olor a alcohol y marihuana, y la sensación de pánico la estaban poniendo enferma. Comenzó a gritar, pero sabía que los vecinos tenían demasiado miedo a esa panda como para hacer algo. Había cuatro con ella, pero eran muchos más. El chico pegó un tirón de su cazadora. La cremallera saltó. Los de detrás tiraron de su mochila, quitándola con ella la prenda rota, y la arrojaron lejos. El terror era cada vez mayor. Sus gritos cada vez más bajos. De pronto se escuchó algo, como una ráfaga de aire, y unos pasos. Todos se giraron. Ante ellos, en el halo de luz que ofrecía la farola medio apagada, una figura permanecía de pie.

-Soltadla-los ojos de Krista brillaron. Conocía esa voz.

-¿O sino qué, eh friki?-de nuevo el sonar de hienas-Anda pírate, nos estas jodiendo la diversión.

-¿Eres sordo,? He dicho que la sueltes.

-Te me estás poniendo chula...¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

-Un idiota.

-No

-¿Tonto?

-¡No!

-¿Gilipollas quizá?

-¡Se acabó! ¡A por ella!

-Por fin-sonrió-Veamos qué tenéis.

Uno de ellos lanzó el primer puñetazo. La figura se hizo a un lado y le dio un codazo en la espalda que le hizo caer al suelo. Una patada, y le devolvió rodando junto al resto. El siguiente trató de placarla, y acabó volando por los aires y golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Otro, de un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, besó la farola con la nuca. El último, el que parecía ser el jefecillo, trató de pegar un puñetazo.

-Contigo me voy a divertir-rugió la encapuchada.

Sus puños chocaron. Se escuchó el crujir de huesos de ambos y la maldición de él. El otro brazo, con idéntico resultado. Un intento desesperado de patada en esa ocasión. La encapuchada se hizo a un lado, y con la pierna derecha le alcanzó la entrepierna. Cuando él se entretuvo en aullar de dolor, ella le agarró del cuello, alzándole varios centímetros del suelo. Adelantó un pie, echó el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó. A un lado de la calle, una valla metálica, cinco metros de caída, y el río. Se llevó la valla con los dientes, e hizo un fuerte ruido al tocar el agua.

-¿Segunda ronda?

Todos salieron corriendo del lugar como ratas, y la figura se acercó a la cazadora y la mochila de Krista, las cogió y la ayudó a levantarse y ponérselas con un gentil gesto. Acto seguido de dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera!-suplicó la rubia-Muchas gracias...

-No es nada.

-¿Quien eres?

-Nadie que debas conocer-intentó marcharse de nuevo.

-¡Por favor!

-Está bien...-pegó a la joven a su cuerpo, y la rodeó tanto con sus alas como con su brazo-Soy Ymir-la alzó la barbilla con un dedo y se inclinó-Tu ángel de la guarda-besó su frente.

Todo empezó a tornarse negro, y lo último que la menor vio fueron unos ojos. Unos fieros y hermosos ojos ámbar


	4. Chapter 3

Siento muuuuuchiisimo no haber subido nada! T^T Tuve un poco de lío por aquí...Sin más dar la chapa, espero que os guste el capítulo! :3

* * *

Despertó por la mañana con la misma sensación de ser observada. Miró su mesilla de noche, y sus ojos y boca se abrieron sin que ella se diese cuenta. En un pequeño jarrón descansaba una rosa negra, con solo dos pétalos, pero tan erguida como si estuviese aún en el rosal. Se abrazó las rodillas y un susurro escapó de sus labios.

-Ymir...

Las sombras a su derecha se espesaron, y en apenas unos segundos la figura encapuchada estaba a su lado.

-Ama-hizo una reverencia-¿Qué deseas?

Una risa amarga salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho, para convertirse poco a poco en llanto.

-Perfecto. ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Por fin me volví loca!-negó con la cabeza, y escondió el rostro entre las manos-Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aún aquí...

-¿Tan poco precio pones a tu vida que deseas venderla solo porque me ves?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo...una gota más...Espera. ¿¡Que hago hablando contigo?! ¡Eres un producto de mi imaginación!

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo?-por primera vez su voz sonó como la de un ser humano, en vez de con la frialdad impersonal que había tenido hasta el momento.

-¡Ya basta!-se dio un fuerte bofetón y volvió a mirar a su derecha-¡Deja...de...verla!-entre sus palabras, seguía golpeándose-¡YA!-antes de poder tocarse de nuevo, algo detuvo sus manos. Miró hacia arriba con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca! ¿¡Me entiendes!? ¡NUNCA!-de un fuerte empujón, la tiró contra la cama-¡Si vuelves a hacerlo, haré que te duela de verdad!

De pronto su voz se entrecortó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se llevó las manos a la espalda, tratando de arrancarse la capa con desesperación, pero la temblaban tanto las manos que la era imposible. Krista lo miraba todo desde la cama, demasiado en shock como para poder moverse. Por fin la prenda se soltó, y la rubia consiguió reaccionar. Se tapó la boca, aterrada, y gritó. Gritó con tanta fuerza que la garganta la ardió, pero no por ello fue capaz de parar, hasta que el aire en sus pulmones de agotó. Ante ella, una preciosa ángel de rostro pecoso y facciones marcadas, con el pelo corto y castaño y ojos ámbar lloraba mientras sus alas ardían en llamas azules. Saltó de la cama como un resorte, se arrodilló ante ella y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-¡Ymir! ¡Ymir! ¿¡Qué pasa!?

-Krista...

las llamas desaparecieron tan súbitamente como habían llegado. Sus hermosas plumas azabache eran ahora de un color carbón sin ninguna viveza, y varias habían caído al suelo. Abrió la boca, tratando de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. La miró unos instantes mientras su mirada se iba apagando más y más y, de pronto, cayó desmayada sobre la pequeña. Cuando ésta quiso recostarla en el suelo, su cuerpo sencillamente se desvaneció en el aire. Una última pluma planeó lentamente hasta rozar el suelo y desaparecer al igual que el ángel, dejando a la rubia sola en mitad de su cuarto, dudando entre si había perdido totalmente el juicio, o si acababa de presenciar algo mágico. Algo mágico, horrible y maravilloso al mismo tiempo que no terminaba de entender. Solo tenía clara una cosa. La daba igual si era imaginaria o real, necesitaba ver a aquella chica de nuevo.

* * *

Qué, algún comentario por aquí? Plzz


	5. Chapter 4

Hasta mañanaaa, un saludo :3

* * *

El agua fría golpeteaba su piel, pero a ella no la afectaba la temperatura. Miraba a un punto indeterminado en la pared, parada de pie en medio de la ducha, sin saber que hacer. Habían pasado tres días desde que vio a Ymir por última vez, y estaba preocupada. La rosa aún descansaba en su mesilla de noche, pero no había ni rastro del ángel. Había tratado de llamarla miles de veces, pero no pasaba nada, y ya había tirado la toalla. Sin embargo, algo la apretaba dentro del pecho. Una horrible sensación se había apoderado de su ser, y sabía que no podría deshacerse de ella hasta verla de nuevo. Si era un producto de su imaginación enloquecida, ¿Por qué no volvía? La frustración la estaba matando. Cerró furiosa el grifo, salió de la ducha sin mirar donde pisaba y se resbaló. Puso las manos ante su rostro inconscientemente, pero el suelo nunca llegaba. Algo suave cubrió su cuerpo, y tras unos segundos se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Tenía una toalla tapándola, y una chica abrazándola.

-Perdón por el retraso, ama.

-¡YMIR!-se aferró a ella-Estaba tan preocupada...¿Estás bien?

-Y...yo-se había quedado sin palabras-Sí, claro-afianzó su agarre y la acarició dulcemente el pelo-Siento haberla preocupado.

-¿Cómo...cómo están tus alas?

-Véalo usted.

Se apartó unos pasos y soltó su capa, que cayó al suelo. Sus plumas brillaban con un purísimo blanco, pero a los pocos segundos fueron degradando al hermoso azabache que Krista había visto antes del incidente.

-¿Pero...por qué..?

-Creo que es hora de explicarla todo esto, ama.

-Claro, eh...ve al salón, ahora voy.

-¿Por?

-Bueno...-tiró suavemente de la toalla-No estoy muy cómoda así.

-Oh, si es por eso...puedo arreglarlo.

La alzó la barbilla y unió sus frentes. La pequeña notó el aliento de la joven chocando contra su boca, y algo se encendió dentro de ella. Suspiró y apretó los puños. A los pocos instantes la otra se separó con una sonrisa, y la rubia la miró sorprendida. Su pelo estaba completamente seco, y tenía un par de trenzas a modo de tiara que se lo apartaban de la cara. Llevaba un vestido blanco suelto, por encima de las rodillas, con algo de escote y un cinturón que ayudaba a que se entreviese su figura.

-¿Cómo lo has...?

-Magia-dijo enigmática.

Recogió su capa del suelo, subió y bajó los brazos, y de repente la tela no estaba. Krista la sintió en sus hombros, y acarició la prenda negra, maravillada.

-¡Genial!

-¡Y el último! ¿Está preparada?

-¡Ajá!-asintió, impaciente.

Abrió y cerró las manos, respiró hondo y chasqueó los dedos. Su capa volvía a estar sobre sus hombros, el vestido blanco en su mano, y la rubia estaba en ropa interior.

-Tachaaan.

-¡Y...Ymir!-se cubrió con los brazos, avergonzada, con un fortísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿La gustan mis trucos, ama?-rió, burlona. La tiró la prenda y, cuando esta tocó su cuerpo, se puso sola tan rápido que ni lo vio.

-Me tratas de usted y luego me haces esto. ¿No crees que es un poco absurdo?

-Puede ser. Entonces...-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se inclinó hacia delante. Extendió una mano-¿Prefiere que pare de hacerla esto...o de tratarla de usted?

Comenzó a mover sus dedos en el aire y, aunque no la estaba tocando, la otra sintió su tacto. De nuevo algo se retorció en su vientre, y la apremiante necesidad de deshacerse de esa sensación la hizo tocar ella misma las partes del cuerpo en las que sentía al ángel. Las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon sin prisa por su mejilla, hombro y pecho, para acabar reposando en su cadera. La mayor cerró un tanto la mano y la chica sintió su agarre.

-¡Krista!-gritó-¡Llámame Krista!-su voz sonaba dos octavas más aguda de lo normal.

-Krista...-susurró con voz grave. Bajó la mano y la sensación de contacto desapareció. No por ello su cuerpo dejó de temblar-Vayamos al salón. Tengo mucho que explicar.

La siguió con paso tambaleante, hipnotizada por el elegante andar del ser que iba delante suyo, por el movimiento de sus alas, de sus caderas. Por toda ella. Se mordió el labio y miró al suelo. ¿Qué la estaba pasando?


	6. Chapter 5

Bueeenas que tal? :3 Aquí esta el capítulo de hoy

* * *

El temblor de sus piernas la iba a hacer caer en cualquier momento. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró. La otra se quedó de pie ante ella, apoyada en la mesa de madera, mirándola profundamente. Se sentía tan pequeña.

-¿No te sientas? Me...me pones nerviosa.

-Ya llevas nerviosa un rato, si no me equivoco-sonrió de medio lado, pero la hizo caso. Tiró de una silla y se sentó al revés, abrazando el respaldo-Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Eres...un ángel?

-Joder, eres lista, ¿Eh?

-¡Cállate!-se sonrojó-¿Eres real o estoy loca?

-Que yo sepa, soy real.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Soy tu ángel de la guarda.

-¿Ángel de la guarda?

-Verás...cuando morimos con pecados, nos quedamos en unas especie de limbo hasta que se nos presenta la oportunidad de redimirnos. Mi oportunidad fuiste tú.

-¿Te asignaron a mí?

-No, yo te elegí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas muerta?

-Sesenta años.

-Wow. Y...¿Y por qué me elegiste a mi?

-No sé...quizá me recordabas a mí.

-¿Te recuerdo a ti?

-...en absoluto-por su gesto, no parecía querer hablar mas del tema.

-¿Cuál fue tu pecado? El que no te dejó...irte.

-Maté a un hombre. Y volvería a hacerlo, para ser realistas. Se lo merecía.

-Y...¿Con cuántos años falleciste?

-A los dieciocho.

-Oh...Lo siento.

-Yo no.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Me suicidé.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque...era un monstruo entre humanos. Nadie me quería, todos me temían y repudiaban, no vivía. Sobrevivía. Me arrepentí de mi decisión tarde, pero ahora ya da igual. Es mejor así.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Así pude conocerte a ti. No quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo.

-Entiendo-decidió cambiar el enfoque de las preguntas, pues temía ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, y la daba la sensación de que a la otra también se la iban enrojeciendo los ojos-¿Por qué tienes las alas negras?

-Porque no soy pura. Cuando logre redimirme, se volverán blancas.

-¿Qué fue lo del otro día?

-Al convertirme en tu ángel de la guarda, firmé un contrato. Si sufres, sufriré, si algo bueno te sucede, lo mismo será para mí. Así como mis alas se van aclarando a medida que cumplo mi misión, se van rompiendo más y más a medida que fallo. Llegados a un punto desaparecerán y no tendré salvación. Caeré al averno. Si consigo que se vuelvan completamente blancas, alcanzaré el paraíso. Tengo diez intentos, diez favores que ofrecerte. Ya llevo dos. Cuando tu rosa tenga diez pétalos, mi tiempo que habrá acabado.

-Y...te irás.

-Así es. Sea para bien o para mal, ya no tendré mas oportunidades.

-Oh...uhm.

-No pareces muy contenta con eso.

-Oh, es solo que...no me gusta...estar sola. Además...creo...que yo te...-miró al suelo y se mordió el labio-No importa, disfrutaré lo que tengamos.

-Yo también querría quedarme más, Krista.

La miró a los ojos, y su respiración se entrecortó. Se levantó, ágil como un gato, con las alas brillando tenuemente. Su pulso se aceleró cuando el ángel comenzó a acercarse a ella con paso lento, con la elegancia que parecía caracterizarla. Se echó hacia atrás inconscientemente, hasta que su espalda tocó el sofá. Un hormigueo surgió en su vientre, una sensación entre agradable y desquiciante que subía y bajaba. Se fijó en las manos de la joven. Sus dedos se movían al compás de las descargas que recorrían su piel, y entendió que de nuevo estaba usando sus poderes. Empezaba a amar esos trucos. Se paró junto a ella, a apenas unos centímetros. Su presencia la ahogaba, embriagaba sus sentidos. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, suplicando por más, y la mayor extendió sus alas, saltó sobre ella y las usó para cubrirlas a ambas. Solo el brillo blanquecino de sus plumas alumbraba el recinto que el ángel había creado. La rubia repasó sus facciones con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a su cuello, donde los enredó en su cabello, y tiró hacia sí. Sus labios se unieron a los pocos segundos, y las falsas caricias pasaron a unas muy reales que las dos agradecieron enormemente. Se separaron apenas unos instantes, solo para recuperar el aliento. Minuto a minuto, las alas se volvían más y más claras. Minuto a minuto, Ymir odiaba más sus alas.

* * *

Hasta mañanaaaa :)


	7. Chapter 6

El de hoy es más cortito, pero bueno...un saludo!

* * *

Despertó en su cama, en los brazos de Ymir. Recorrió su abdomen con los dedos, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. De pronto recordó algo, y soltó una maldición mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. Cogió el móvil tan bruscamente que casi se la cae, y con temor le dio al botón de desbloquear. Ninguna llamada perdida, treinta whatsapps. Eran las doce y media, pasadas.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Maldición!

-Hey, hey. ¿Qué pasa, Krista?

El ángel la abrazó por detrás, tapándola con la misma sábana que usaba ella. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su hombro.

-¡Me van a despedir! ¡Llego horas tarde a trabajar!

-Tranquila, ya lo sabía-enredó los dedos con los suyos-avisé de que estabas mala y no podrías ir. De nada-besó su sien y se separó.

Cuando la destapó, estaba completamente vestida con unos vaqueros, una sudadera grande y deportivas. Incluso su pelo estaba recogido en una cómoda cola de caballo. Casi por instinto se giró hacia la mesilla. Cuatro pétalos formaban ahora la rosa.

-Son grises-escuchó decir a Ymir, y supo a qué se refería.

-¿Puedo verlas?

La dio la espalda y dejó caer la tela que la cubría. Sus plumas tenían un tono gris oscuro parecido a las de las palomas. Algo se apretó en su pecho, y la entraron ganas de llorar. Se acercó y la tocó el hombro. Cuando de giró, se lanzó sobre ella.

-Krista...-la apretó contra sí-Te quiero.

-Y yo. No me dejes, por favor...

-No quiero hacerlo, lo juro. ¡Pero no puedo elegir!-la alzó la barbilla con un dedo-Lucharé por no dejarte, lo juro. Aunque me cueste la vida. Aunque...¡ya estoy muerta! Jajaja.

-Idiota-se secó las lágrimas con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme...-la abrazó con fuerza y la dio un corto beso-Volveré más tarde, lo prometo.

-Está bien...Hasta luego.

La despidió con la mano. El ángel dio una vuelta, dejando su capa ondear, y se desvaneció. La rubia se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo. Sus sábanas olían a Ymir, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse. Demasiadas emociones para ser tan temprano, pensó, tumbándose boca abajo. Acababa de encontrar a alguien especial, alguien a quien querer. Debería estar feliz, ¿No? Entonces...¿Por qué lloraba? Sin poder evitarlo, sus sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más presentes. No podía imaginar que lejos, infinitamente lejos de allí, unos ojos ámbar lloraban con ella.

* * *

Hasta mañanaaa


	8. Chapter 7

Este es un capítulo muy importante para mi, es el mas largo hasta el momento, el que mas me a costado y el que me ha hecho llorar! aunque yo lloro por todo...looooo que sea, espero que lo disfrutéis, un saludo!

* * *

Tal y como prometió, a la tarde volvió junto a ella. La encontró dormida, tumbada en el sofá. Sonrió dulcemente y cogió una manta. Sin embargo, antes de poder taparla, algo llamó su atención. Su sudadera tenía manchas rojas en ambas muñecas. Chasqueó los dedos y tanto esta como su camiseta desaparecieron. Apretó los dientes, frustrada, al ver que sus peores temores eran ciertos. La blanca piel de la joven estaba surcada por decenas de pequeños cortecitos, claramente visibles, aunque no graves. La volvió a poner la ropa y la despertó, tratando de ocultar su enfado.

-¡Ymir! ¡Hola!-tiró de ella alegremente, instándola a abrazarla, y la otra lo hizo de mala gana.¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo estoy cansada...No le des importancia. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Qué algo?

-Pues...no sé. Ir a pasear, o al cine o algo así.

-Pero...¿Puedes?

-Krista, por favor...-la tapó los ojos con unas sonrisa pícara-La duda ofende.

Ante ella había ahora una joven alta y esbelta, con ropa oscura y un tanto provocativa y, sobretodo, con ausencia total de alas. La dio la espalda y se levantó el top casi transparente. Toda su piel estaba cubierta por un tatuaje de dos alas grises que nacían en los omóplatos y se perdían en sus pantalones. A Krista la pareció ver el final en una pequeña franja de piel de su tobillo.

-Es...wow...

-Lo sé-fanfarroneó-Venga, vamos. ¿Quieres ir al cine?

-¡Sí!

Tres horas más tarde una sonrojada Krista salía por las puertas dobles con la cabeza gacha, mientras su novia reía a carcajadas.

-¿Estás bien ya?-se burló

-¡50 Sombras de Gray! Lo has hecho a posta, ¡¿Verdad?!

-Mentiría si te dijese que no digo que sea mentira. No, espera, es mentiría si dijese que no es verdad...¿O era...?-se paró, para hacer un fuerte movimiento con la cabeza y seguir andando-Vamos, que sí.

Fueron a cenar, y a tomar unas copas, como una pareja normal. Volvieron a casa en taxi, como una pareja normal sin coche. Estando en la entrada, con la menos peleándose con las llaves, Ymir decidió hablar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Uhm? ¿El qué?

La agarró y la subió a su hombro como si de un saco se tratase. Cuando la dejó en el suelo de nuevo, estaban en el cuarto de la chica, y ella estaba en ropa interior. En menos de un segundo se vio sujeta contra el colchón. Los ojos ámbar que la observaban brillaban de ira.

-¡Tus brazos, joder! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

-Y...yo...-su pecho ardía, y no podía pensar con claridad en esa postura.

-¿No vas a contarlo? ¿¡Acaso te comió la lengua el gato!?

-Cálmate Ymir, por favor...me haces daño...

-¡Cuando me lo digas me calmaré!-sin embargo, soltó un poco sus muñecas. Sus alas empezaban a doler, sabía que si volvía a aterrorizar a la pequeña, todo lo que había logrado se iría al traste. Tenía que controlarse.

-¡DÉJAME!-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer-¡No lo sé! Solo no sabía que hacer...-volvió el rostro-Llevaba meses sin hacerlo, lo juro...No me odies...

-Krista...

Se inclinó y besó los cortes, mientras acariciaba delicadamente las piernas de la joven. Comenzó a sentir un agradable calor donde la besaba, y cuando miró, las heridas habían desaparecido. En su lugar ahora tenía un tatuaje exactamente igual en cada brazo: dos enredaderas que subían hasta su codo alrededor de todo el antebrazo, con flores negras y rojas.

-Lo siento, Ymir...

-No lo sientas, yo también tengo la culpa-unió sus frentes-Krista, no hagas eso. Cuéntame todo lo que te preocupe, lo arreglaré para ti. Esperé sesenta años para poder protegerte de nuevo, y esta vez no fallaré.

-¿De...nuevo?

-Yo...-se sentó a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas. La otra nunca la había visto en una posición tan...débil-Yo tuve una novia,. Hace muchísimos años. Se llamaba Historia Reiss, y era...tan igual a ti. Todos nos reencarnamos, dicen, cuando llegamos a redimirnos. Ella tenía grandes pecados, los peores que un ser humano puede cometer. Y tú, sin embargo, eres tan pura como los mayores altos cargos angélicos que mandan sobre mí. No voy a dejar que también te corrompan en esta vida.

-Así que venías a mí...solo porque me parezco a ella...

-¡No! Ese era mi plan, pero luego...luego te conocí. Créeme, llevaba guardándote en la sombra desde que naciste, vigilante, procurando no dejarte caer desde demasiado alto, frustrada por no poder sujetarte siempre. Solo una vez tuve que bajar a por ti. Eras muy pequeña, es comprensible que no me recuerdes...Solo tenías cinco años cuando el hijo de puta de tu padre...-tragó saliva

-Sigue, por favor.

-Bien-se apartó una gota salada de la mejilla-Tu padre fue el que encargó el asesinato de tu madre. Después de eso, dijeron que dejarte viva sería demasiado peligroso. Intentaron acabar contigo también, cuando apenas sabías lo que significa la muerte. No podía permitirlo, y bajé. Mis alas al morir eran grises, tras eso eran tan negras como el carbón, e igual de muertas. Irrumpir en el mundo humano por alguien que no es tu amo es el mayor pecado que se puede cometer.

-Ymir...-la puso una mano en el hombro.

-Me enamoré de ti. Es imposible no hacerlo. Si estoy aquí es por ti, no por Historia. El que os parezcáis me hizo vigilarte. Tú me hiciste amarte. Y siento tantísimo no haber podido cuidarte desde el mismo día en que llegaste al mundo...Desde el mismo día en el que tu padre renegó de ti, por no ser quien te engendró. Desde el mismo día en que tu madre empezó a odiarte por ser la causa de que tu padre la pegase día si y día también. Tu verdadero padre no es él, es...era, un buen hombre. Pero ya se encargaron de él también. Lo siento. Le amenacé para que te mantuviese hasta que pudieses emanciparte, entonces ya pude tomarle el relevo.

-Oh...yo...no sé qué decir...

-¿Quieres que me vaya, y te deje pensar?

-¡NO! No quiero estar sola. ¿Puedes quedarte?

-Claro.

-Ymir...tengo mas heridas de las que has curado...tantas, y tan profundas...

-Lo sé, y me odio por ello. Krista...-la volvió a poner en la posición anterior, pero con suma delicadeza, y se inclinó hasta rozar su oído-Déjame curarte.

Antes de que la pudiese contestar, una cruel mordida en su cuello la hizo perder la noción de todo. Un beso en su boca, y su padre pasó a un tercer, cuarto o decimonoveno plano. Los tatuajes de Ymir comenzaron a brillar. La rosa también. El ángel hundió sus penas en el cuerpo de la rubia. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada embestida era lo que en aquel momento calmaba su alma. No pensaba irse sin luchar.

* * *

Hasta mañanaaa


	9. Chapter 8

Siento mucho el retraso, es que desde hace un tiempo tengo algunos problemas personales...pero bueno que eso aquí da igual, e aquí el cap de hoy! Trataré de ir al día

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana, como siempre. El ángel lo apagó de un manotazo y acarició el cabello de su protegida, tras observarla dormir unos segundos con una tonta sonrisa de enamorada. hasta ella se sorprendió del gesto.  
-Krista, arriba. Vas a llegar tarde.  
-Si...-se estiró cual gatito, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro-Buenos días-se giró para coger el móvil, y miró de reojo la rosa. Casi gritó-7?! Es que los orgasmos los cuenta como favores?!  
La castaña comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo. La cogió en brazos y se la tumbó encima, dándola un suave beso en la frente.  
-No sé bien lo que es favor y lo que no, la verdad. Quizá si los cuente.  
-Ya veo...Cómo están tus alas?  
-No sé. Espera.  
Se levantó y dejó caer la sábana al suelo. Sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar y poco a poco surgieron las imponentes plumas. Ambas guardaron silencio. Eran de un color perla azulado, casi blanco. Y eso era muy mala señal.  
-Ven aquí-suplicó, tumbándose de nuevo-Hoy también estoy mala.  
Ymir llamó a la panadería, dijo que Krista tenía una fuerte gripe de la que tardaría al menos un par de días más en recuperarse, y volvió con ella. Recostada en la cama, con el pelo revuelto cayendo por sus hombros, sus antebrazos aún rodeados por el tatuaje de enredadera de rosas, parecía tan frágil que a la mayor se la encogió el corazón. Se acercó , y la chica la rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y la instó a tumbarse sobre ella. Se dejó besar de buena gana, pero la sujetó las manos cuando intentó tocarla.  
-Aún no se si los cuenta.  
-Ymir...¡no quiero! ¡No te vayas!  
-Yo tampoco quiero, ¡pero no es algo que se pueda elegir!  
-Prefiero irme contigo que quedarme sola.  
-No pienso dejarte hacerlo-endureció su agarre.  
-¡¿Y que si quisiese hacerlo?! Es mi vida!  
-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!-rugió-¡¿Te piensas que voy a dejarte cometer el mismo puto error que yo?!  
Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, de pura ira, y quemó como fuego a la pequeña rubita cuando tocó su mejilla. La pasó la mano por el pelo, dejando que la yema de sus dedos dibujase sus facciones, y los cambió por sus labios cuando llegó a su boca. De nuevo se vio sujeta por las muñecas.  
-Me da igual-susurró zafándose delicadamente-Lo necesito.  
-No cuentan. Arrancaré los pétalos si es necesario.  
-Te quiero...  
Se la escapó un gemido. El primero de aquella agridulce mañana. Ninguna quería que ese momento terminase, creyendo que así podrían escapar a la maldición de la rosa.


	10. Chapter 9

Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, esto está empezando a acabarse...Mañana no podré publicar, tengo excursión con el instituto (yeeeeeey no clase) Hasta el sábadoooo

* * *

-¡Para, para, para!-casi gritó entre jadeos.  
-¡¿Que pasa?!-detuvo sus manos al instante, y las puso en alto como si de un criminal ante la policía se tratase.  
-Mira la rosa...  
Poco a poco, un nuevo pétalo surgió. El ángel gruño, y trató de agarrar la planta, pero se vio sujeta.  
-¡Los cuenta! ¡¿Como puede...?!  
-No lo hagas. No sabes que pasaría después.  
-¡...joder!  
Chasqueó los dedos y en apenas un instante vestía de nuevo su túnica y su capa, con capucha incluida. Krista se incorporó, y se vio cubierta por unos pantalones vaqueros claros de tiro alto y una blusa blanca. Una trenza a un lado recogía todo su cabello excepto un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su frente.  
-Ymir...  
-Ocho-susurró-Ocho putos pétalos. ¡Odio esta mierda!  
-¿Cómo están...?  
-¡No sé si quiero saberlo! ¡Ojalá pudiese solo cortarlas!  
-Ymir cálmate. Déjame verlas, por favor.  
El ángel la obedeció a regañadientes. La dio la espalda y dejó caer la tela. Las plumas tenían el mismo color que un glaciar, de un precioso blanco azulado/violáceo. Se las acarició con la punta de los dedos, y los hombros de la mayor se tensaron y relajaron en apenas un segundo. Y otra vez. Y otra. Estaba llorando. Krista la abrazó protectoramente, controlando sus propias lágrimas. El dolor que la atenazaba el pecho la impedía siquiera decir una palabra, sabiendo que si abría la boca sería para soltar un sollozo. La besó el hombro y el cuello, y finalmente y con manos temblorosas la giró el rostro y unió sus labios.  
-No llores tú también. Te lo suplico. Si tengo que irme quiero que sea viendo tu sonrisa.  
Se secó las gotas de un manotazo y sonrió dulcemente, con los ojos mas tristes que Ymir la había visto poner jamás. La partía el corazón, pero sabía que no era algo que pudiesen cambiar. Tragó con fuerza y la palmeó la espalda, tratando de infundirla unos ánimos que ni ella sentía. Se secó las mejillas y la pegó contra su cuerpo.  
-Al menos podrás irte donde quieres ir, no? Llevas muchos años esperando esto.  
-¿Y de qué me sirve si no estoy junto a ti? Krista, preferiría abandonar mis alas, mi paraíso y esa estúpida reencarnación que dejarte sola. El infierno no es tan malo si el porqué de que éste allí eres tú.  
-Ymir...-la dio la espalda, y se abrazó a si misma-Quiero ir contigo  
-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no!  
-¡Pero estoy sola! Sin embargo, allí yo...  
-No. Y no pienso hablar más de esto.  
-¡No puedes prohibirme nada!  
-¡Puedo y lo haré!-rugió-¡Deja de ser la chica buena! ¡Empieza a vivir por ti! ¡¿Acaso buscas la redención en entregar tu vida solo porque alguien lo quiere?!  
-Y...yo...¡no!  
-Empieza a vivir por ti misma, sin que te importe una mierda el resto de la humanidad. Desearía que alguien me hubiese dicho esto a mi hace sesenta años.  
-Ymir...Gracias. De verdad...  
De pronto un brillo las sacó de la conversación. Nueve. Se miraron, aterradas. Ya no había tiempo.


	11. Chapter 10

Aquí está el último capítulo. Luego subiré un epílogo

* * *

La noche ya se cernía sobre la ciudad, implacable, y las jóvenes seguían en la casa. Sentadas en el sofá, con Krista entre las piernas de Ymir y apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Temían moverse por miedo a que el décimo pétalo marcase su sentencia. No estaban preparadas para separarse, no aún. Solo disfrutaban de la presencia de la otra, sin hablar, solo acariciando lentamente sus manos. Era demasiado doloroso el pensar en su separación, así que simplemente no pensaban en nada. Pero sabían que no podrían permanecer así eternamente, y eso solo las animaba a quedarse aún mas tiempo. De pronto, el timbre sonó.  
-¡Oee, Kristaaa! ¿Estás en casaa?  
-Es Sasha...  
-Ábrela, estará preocupada. Lleva días sin verte.  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, no la hagas eso. Es tu amiga.  
-Bien...pero no te vayas, por favor.  
-Que intenten obligarme.  
La rubia fue a por su amiga, y cuando volvió ya no había un ángel en su salón. Solo una chica con vaqueros y camiseta corta de metálica que las sonreía ampliamente mientras bajaba el volumen de la televisión.  
-Por fin hablamos sin un teléfono en medio.  
-¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Ymir?  
-Así es. Un placer conocerte, Sasha.  
Se puso en pie y la dio dos besos. Su camiseta estaba rota por detrás, y mostraba sus tatuajes a la perfección. Cuando se giró, la chica lo vio.  
-¡Wooo! ¡Son geniales!  
-¿El qué? Oh, gracias-sonrió con un deje triste-Pero ahora me arrepiento de ellas.  
-No deberías. Quizás sólo estás cansada, pero nunca hay que arrepentirse. Sólo tienes que recordar la razón por la que lo hiciste, y la ilusión de tenerlas volverá a ser como al principio.  
-...vaya. Muchas gracias, lo haré.  
-¿Que os pasa? Os noto tristes a las dos.  
-Sólo es...que Ymir volverá a su ciudad pronto-mintió  
-Aaa...¿y?  
-¿Como que "y"?  
-¡Os volveréis a ver! ¡No hay que pensar en la parte mala! Además, el amor a distancia es muy romántico~  
-¿A...amor?  
-Si. Me dijo que es tu novia. ¿Me mintió?  
-No, no, es solo que...me sorprende que te lo haya dicho así.  
-Perdón si te molesta, cariño-la abrazó por la espalda y la dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-¡Awww! ¡Qué monas que sois!  
-Gracias...-aguantó las lágrimas. No podía llorar frente a ella.  
-Bueno, yo venía a ver que tal estás, como estabas mala y tal...  
-Era mentira, era para estar con Ymir hasta que se vaya...  
-Me lo imaginé-rió-Lo entiendo. Una chica nueva vino a cubrirte estos días. Se llama Annie Leonheart. Da un poco de miedo...pero tiene buen fondo. El jefe no quiere echarla, así que a puesto dos mostradores. ¡Ahora seremos tres!  
-Genial.  
-Y se lleva muy bien con Mikasa. Creo que solo se lleva bien con ella...a mi me odia-lloriqueó-Aunque creo que odia a todo el mundo.  
-Será tímida. Ya verás como acabaremos siendo amigas.  
-Seguro Diosa, ¡nadie se resiste a tus encantos!-la dedicó una caricia-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya, ¡es súper tarde! Me van a matar por llegar a estas horas.  
-¿Quieres que te acerque en coche o algo?-ofreció Ymir  
-No, gracias. No te preocupes. Si salgo ahora, llego a coger el bus.  
-Vale...  
-Pero antes...¡Una foto! ¡Para tenerla hasta que vuelvas!-sacó triunfal una pequeña cámara.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Patataaa~ ¡Oh, salimos genial! Aunque Ymir, sales como...rara. Detrás tuyo hay algo...  
-No lo pienses mucho. Será un reflejo-lo dijo con voz calmada, pero se veía a la legua que no quería que hablase mucho de eso.  
-Oye Sasha. ¿Te importa sacarnos una foto a nosotras dos solas?  
-¡No, claro! Poneos.  
La menor pegó un tirón de su novia y la besó suavemente en los labios, mientras cogía sus manos. Tras un nanosegundo de sorpresa, su compañera hizo la foto.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-¡Nada! Salís preciosas-se quedó mirándola de nuevo-Joder Ymir, enserio que tienes algo raro detrás. Casi parecen alas...  
-¿Oye, no vas a perder el bus?  
-¡Mierda! ¡Es cierto! ¡Adiós chicas!-las tiró un beso desde la puerta a la que salía corriendo-¡Fríooo!-escucharon desde dentro.  
El ángel cogió la cazadora que la chica se había olvidado y abrió la ventana.  
-¡Pilla!  
-¡Gracias!-exclamó cogiéndola a la que pasaba corriendo-Bye byeee~  
Cuando la vio perderse, volvió a su forma real con un suspiro de alivio. Se apretó los hombros y puso una mano en su cuello.  
-Espero que no mire mucho las fotos...  
-¿Por qué salen?  
-Sólo puedo disimularlas, pero siguen estando hay. Salen en las fotos, y depende de con qué luz se me vea, también. Con luz ultravioleta brillan como un puto cartel de neón.  
-¿Las sigues odiando?  
-...no-sonrió-He recordado por qué las tengo. ¿Sigues triste?  
-No-sonrió también-El amor a distancia es muy romántico.  
-Volveremos a vernos.  
-Seguro.  
-Me cae bien esa chica. No te alejes de ella.  
-No lo haré.  
-Y ahora...aprovechemos bien lo que nos queda-la tapó los ojos-Ama...la mesa está servida.  
Cuando la destapó, su salón no era su salón, sino el restaurante más romántico que había visto jamás. Solo una mesa, para dos. Velas, música y bellos adornos de época. Parecía sacado de una película. Se dejó llevar, dejó que la ayudase a sentarse, y descubrió que su plato favorito estaba frente a ella. Se sonrojó. Sí, iba a irse, y estaba claro que quería dejarla un buen sabor de boca. La dio por fijarse en su ropa. Llevaba un elegante vestido color vino, y notaba su cabello recogido, aunque no sabía bien como. Miró a la otra, y su boca se abrió sin ser consciente. Llevaba un precioso vestido negro, escotado, de tirantes y largo hasta el suelo, pero abierto de la cadera hasta el final en el lado derecho. Nada de alas. Maquillaje suave en las mejillas, labios rojos y ojos oscuros. El pelo recogido en una discreta cola de caballo con un broche. Tampoco podía hacer más, le tenía muy corto. Pulseras casi hasta el codo y un discreto colgante con un zafiro en el centro. Pendientes largos con el mismo color que el colgante. Tacones abiertos de aguja, no demasiado altos, pero lo suficiente. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que pudiese estar así.  
-Ymir...estás...preciosa.  
-Gracias-susurró-Tú también.  
La velada discurrió tranquila. Nada de llantos ni tristeza, disfrutaron cada minuto. Bailaron después de cenar en una hermosa pista que estaba donde debería estar su cocina, hasta que escucharon de lejos las campanas de la iglesia cercana dando las doce. Solo entonces caminaron de la mano hasta su cuarto y se atrevieron a ver la causa de sus alegrías y penas. El décimo pétalo completaba la rosa más hermosa que nunca hubiesen visto.  
-Así que...ya está.  
-Así es...La ley me da media hora para despedirme de ti.  
-Media hora, ¿eh?-sonrió-Entonces...-se apoyó en la pared y tiró suavemente del ángel, que no puso ninguna queja en acorralarla con sus brazos-Acabemos bien el día-la bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido con la yema de los dedos.  
En la mesilla, el color de la flor iba degradando de su bello negro original. Poco a poco, al pasar los minutos, el blanco iba tiñendo toda su superficie. Finalmente, solo su corazón permaneció tal y como solía estar. Y para cuando eso sucedió, Krista se encontraba sola, durmiendo en su cama, con una capa negra tapándola. Aún en sueños, comenzó a llorar. Su alma estaba incompleta de nuevo, pero no iba a seguirla. Lo había jurado. Una nueva Krista renacería de las deprimentes cenizas de antaño.


	12. EPÍLOGO

Ahora sí que si, se acabó la historia. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, ¡me animan a seguir escribiendo! Por favor, díganme que les ha parecido. ¡Hasta la próxima! :3

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 6, pero la joven ya estaba despierta desde hacía unos minutos. Lo apagó y dejó el móvil. Dedicó una mirada cariñosa a la foto que adornaba el estante que tenía en frente. Ya se veían sus alas, desde hacía casi dos años se había aclarado completamente la imagen. Cogió el jarrón que tenía al lado, y cambió el agua de la rosa que contenía. No la hacía falta y lo sabía, pero la daba igual.  
-Quizá debería comprar las bolitas esas raras de adorno en vez de dejarla solo con agua. ¿Tú que crees?-un gran perro blanco ladró una sola vez y lamió sus piernas-Basta titán, ¡me haces cosquillas!  
El can la siguió por la casa. La chica tiró una galleta con forma de hueso por encima de su hombro, y él la cogió al vuelo.  
-Me voy a duchar, hasta ahora-le acarició la cabeza y entró en el baño.  
Salió varios minutos más tarde, ya vestida. Tras despedirse del perro, cogió las llaves del coche y de casa, y cerró la puerta desde fuera. La de ahora estaba situada en un barrio mucho mejor, nada peligroso. La herencia de su verdadero padre la había cundido mucho, y la indemnización de su padrastro también la había ayudado. Aún así no le veía desde que logró que lo encarcelasen. Ni lo iba a hacer. Aparcó frente a la panadería, como siempre. El jefe había puesto un aparcamiento para empleados justo en la puerta cuando la chica se sacó el carné, seis meses atrás, aunque solo Annie y ella lo usaban. Sasha seguía prefiriendo la bicicleta. Daba igual los años que pasasen, ¡la chica no cambiaba! Abrió la puerta, y una lluvia de confeti la golpeó la cara.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron sus amigos desde el interior.  
En el mostrador se encontraba una enorme tarta de nata, la más famosa de la tienda, con una vela con el número veinte encima.  
-Chicos...¡no hacía falta! ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
-¡Todos los años dices lo mismo!-rieron  
-Y aún así, aún me sorprendo.  
-Por supuesto, hoy tenemos todos el día libre-anunció Erwin.  
-¡Hurra por el mejor jefe del mundooo!  
-¡Hurra, hurra, hurra!-gritaron a coro todos los presentes.  
La pequeña fiesta improvisada fue perfecta, aunque la de verdad seria a la noche, Krista sabía que no podría librarse de eso. Sin embargo, a media mañana, se desencadenó una fuerte tormenta. Estaba tan oscuro que parecía de noche. Dieron las luces, pero no había forma de hacerlas funcionar. Un relámpago alumbró el cielo y todos se quedaron mudos. Una sombra se recortó en la puerta. Parecía una mujer, pero en sus hombros y hasta casi el techo unas enormes alas hacían que la figura resultase aterradora. Todos dieron un paso atrás. Eren dio un paso al frente. Mikasa le puso detrás suyo de un tirón. Krista se quedó helada. El ser alzó las manos a la capucha que cubría su rostro.  
-Krista...-las luces volvieron, la tormenta se detuvo, y la figura se convirtió en una joven en pantalones negros y chaqueta morada con capucha, completamente empapada. Las gotas resbalaba por su cabello y mojaban el suelo-He vuelto.  
La rubia estalló en llanto. Se zafó del agarre al que Sasha la había sometido al asustarse y corrió hacia la entrada.  
-¡Ymir!  
Lejos de allí, en el estante, el jarrón estaba vacío. Mucho, mucho más lejos de allí, un hombre alado sonreía.  
-Está bien lo que ha hecho, señor?  
-No todos nacemos para ser ángeles. ¿Verdad, Historia?  
-Así es, señor-miró la escena unos segundos-Así es.


End file.
